Love Above All
by acebear
Summary: can they put their love above all after years of being on and off or are they doomed to fail again (set with some seasons 15, 3 and 5) thanks to princessElizabethtudor for the help


Love Above All

Don't own anything just with work of fiction

Tony was in the park playing with Tali when all of a sudden his cell went off seeing it was Tim he answered it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing his head was spinning it almost dropped his phone he was almost in tears just hearing she had been shot. After getting off the phone he picked up Tali and they went to the car they then went home and he packed them a bag each then went and booked a flight for them to go back to dc. It didn't take long for the plane to land after finally taking off thankfully Tali slept the whole flight. It didn't take long for him to get to the hospital after dropping Tali off with Gibbs. He walked into her room and the sight of her hooked up to all the machines made him cry in both anger and sadness because he was angry at the gunmen and sad that he wasn't there to protect her like he should have been he started blaming himself for not coming back sooner. He walked over to her bed and grabbed her hand and told her he was there and how much he loved her before kissing her hand and saying, babe, I promise if you wake up and give me another chance we can finally have the life together that they have dreaming about for years

Soon he was remembering the night before he was going to fly out to start his agent afloat after Jenny's Death.

(Flashback)

they had just walked inside his apartment after getting the news that he was going to be sent as an agent afloat she walked over to him and pulled him close and asked him how Vance could possibly do this that Jenny just died and that this wasn't fair. He then told her he understood before kissing her deep it wasn't long till they were making out while leaving a trail of clothes from the living room to the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom they stopped long enough for him to lay her down and to take their underwear off. After he finished taking off her underwear he took a few moments to take in her beauty he couldn't believe she gave him another chance after having to break up because Gibbs came back from Mexico and was back as the team leader. Although they had only been back together for a few months he couldn't get over the fact she was his again. After those moments were over he finally got on top of her and wasted no time entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long after they had started that he could feel her getting close and the closer she got the louder she got he loved how vocal she was when they made love he also loved that he was the one making her that vocal. Soon they were both cumming hard and fast together.

After getting their breathing back to normal and kissing her one more time he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. Soon they were talking about what their future would look like how that he was being sent away from her. He then said well first thing would be is for you to say yes she looked at him confused for a moment as he pulled a little box out of the nightstand he then looked at her before opening the box and asking her to marry him. She was in shock for a moment or two before finally saying is this really happening with everything we are going through he then said yes babe we will get through this just like we got through Kate's death and our first break up all you have to do is say yes. She then kissed him and said yes she would love to marry him he then put the ring on her finger and kissing her and getting back on top of her and making love to her yet again. After they finished making love she kissed him and snuggled into him and told him she loved him so much and that she couldn't wait to see what else their future held for them before finally drifting off to sleep. he then kissed her forehead before whispering that he couldn't wait to marry her and to start the family they've wanted for so long and falling asleep himself.

(end Flashback)

he was interrupted by the door opening and seeing Tim. He got up and walked over to Tim and hugged him they both looked at each other with tears in their eyes before looking at her again. After a few moments, Tim asked if Tony has heard anything from her doctors Tony then looked at Tim and said they said it's basically a waiting game to see when of if she will wake up and for us to keep talking to her because she can hear us. Tim nodded and they chatted for a few hours.

Meanwhile in her head ( her dream/memory)

she was in her lab when he walked in so she turned around and walked over to him and pulled him close after pulling apart he asked her if she was ready to go she then picked up her bag and looked at him and said how could this have happened why did Ari have to kill Kate he then said he didn't know but he would keep her safe from him no matter what it took he then kissed her head and took her hand and said come on lets go she nodded and they left . It wasn't long till they were at his apartment and trying to relax with beers and movies trying to forget about the fact Ari had just shot into her lab and that he was on protection detail Gibbs orders, of course, they were working on their 2nd beers when he looked at her and said I don't think I forgot about the fact you hit my ass before she then looked at him and said so what are you going to do about it. He then said this as he picked her up and laid her on the couch and got on top of her. They looked at each other for a moment or two before she realized what was actually happening she then put one hand around his neck and pulling him closer before finally kissing him deeply. It wasn't long till he was kissing her back deeper with his hand under her shirt. Soon they were taking each other's clothes off and making love for the first time.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
